1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to furniture and more particularly to collapsible furniture.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art there exists several types of collapsible or disassemblable chairs. Such chairs typically suffer from several disadvantages. Firstly, they are usually too weak and usually break in a relatively short period of time. Secondly, if they are strong enough, they are either too heavy or too large to carry or to store. Thirdly, if they are not too heavy but are still strong enough, they are usually complex and expensive to manufacture.